


Gotta Be Compatible

by cristina_lore



Series: Vampire Keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Femoral Artery ;), Human Lance (Voltron), I mean basically, Lance's Fear/Danger Kink, M/M, Rimming, Vampire Hunk (Voltron), Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cristina_lore/pseuds/cristina_lore
Summary: Keith and Lance's epic night after the club





	Gotta Be Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from Ginuwine's "My Pony" fjiksedh

Keith was more than a little frantic in his touches and kisses as he and Lance made their way to Lance’s bedroom, and he could tell that Lance was too. But honestly, how could they not be? First, Keith had had to tell Lance that there was no way they could go to Keith’s place, because his roommate Shiro was home. And then Lance had revealed that the whole reason he had been asking for Keith’s address was because the mysterious Hunk happened to be  _ his  _ roommate and was having a night in as well. Neither of them had enough money for a motel room  _ and _ an Uber, so they had kind of desolately made their way back into the bar to nurse one more drink (which was all they could afford).

 

Keith had been just about ready to suggest hurried blowjobs in the bathroom, or hell, even in the back alley where they had been making out, but some sort of deity must have been looking out for him and his libido, because that was the moment that Lance had gotten a text. The blessed text had been from Hunk and read  _ Hey buddy, Shay just called me and I think she needs help, like, emotionally, so don’t worry when you find the apartment empty. I’m going over to her place. Don’t drink too much, be safe! _

 

Lance had spent about five seconds being visibly worried about this Shay person before perking up and giving Keith a sly grin.

 

And now here they were, practically pawing at each other in their haste to get each other’s clothes off.

 

This was going to be absolutely glorious.

 

* * *

 

This was absolutely glorious. Lance mentally congratulated himself for having the luck to fuck  _ two _ vampires in his lifetime, one being his best friend and a kindred spirit, and the other being an insanely sexy man who was currently gently scraping his fangs across Lance’s jaw line and down his throat. Lance shuddered and did his best not to moan too pathetically. Thank God that there were actual kinky vampires out there (not that he was knocking Hunk’s style of loving, the man wasn’t  _ completely _ vanilla, but sometimes a guy needed something to really make his breath catch, you know?)

 

He managed to get Keith’s shirt off through all the kissing, as well as his own before shoving Keith onto his bed. Keith let himself be pushed down easily, only to tug on Lance’s arm to pull him on top of him, in a show of his superior strength. Lance barely managed to catch himself on his forearms and panted into their next kiss. He traced the shape of Keith’s fangs with his tongue before fully devoting himself to frenching the hell out of him. And Keith, Keith  _ melted _ into it, and God, having a supernatural creature give him the illusion of control was definitely the hottest thing Lance had ever experienced.

 

Or maybe it was the second hottest thing, because Keith chose that moment to flip them over so that he could sit on Lance’s lap, filthy grin on his face as he looked down at Lance’s wide eyes and parted mouth. 

 

Come to think of it though, the flipping over thing could be second hottest, because Keith was now nipping at his lips while grinding down against him, and really, Lance couldn’t be blamed for the way he desperately gasped out,  _ “Fuck, fuck me.” _

 

Keith chuckled, leaning down a little further until his mouth was next to his ear. “I want your dick in me tonight,” he said casually. Lance nearly choked on his own spit, but managed to save himself the embarrassment. In the next moment however, he found himself squeaking as Keith grabbed his hair and tugged his head back, just this side of too rough. Keith’s voice turned saccharine. “But don’t worry. Even if it’s your dick inside me, you’re definitely the one who’s going to get fucked.”

 

And honestly, why was Lance even thinking about what was the hottest thing Keith had done tonight? Clearly, it was  _ all _ the hottest.

 

All thought left him when Keith bit his earlobe, not piercing the skin, but still hard enough to sting. Almost instinctively, he grabbed Keith’s hips in a bruising grip and ground up,  _ hard. _ He was rewarded with a low gasp and the pleasure of feeling Keith’s body go almost completely limp, save for how he caught himself with his hands on either side of Lance’s head.

 

No matter how gratifying that was though, Lance was a caretaker at heart, and so he loosened his hold on Keith to try to rub comforting circles into his hip bones.  _ Try _ was the key word there, because as soon as he let up on his grip, Keith stiffened, sitting almost upright. He clapped one hand on top of one of Lance’s and placed the other at his throat. Lance gulped. The pale hand wasn’t putting any pressure on his airway, but he was distinctly aware that Keith could crush his windpipe with just a little bit of effort. Lance was probably a little warped for liking that awareness so much. Even more warped for only being able to think,  _ Talented, brilliant, incredible, amazing, show-stopping, spectacular, never the same, totally unique, completely not ever been done before. _

 

Keith brought him out of this train of thought by saying lowly, “Don’t you dare do that. I want all the bruises you can manage to give me.”

 

Well that sounded like a challenge, one Lance was only too happy to comply with. But a little teasing never hurt anybody. He smirked up at Keith’s beautiful face with it’s beautiful furrowed brows, and asked, “Then how am I supposed to take your pants off, babe?”

 

Keith growled at him, which  _ fuck yeah, that was totally doing it for Lance and his dick. _ Then he climbed off of the bed, which  _ no, please no, baby come back, you can blame it all on me. _ Fortunately for Lance and his horny desperation, all Keith did was undress fully at what looked like lightning speed - seriously it was pretty much a blur - before basically pouncing back on Lance. Lance giggled, and had he been looking, he would have seen Keith’s expression soften into something almost adoring. As it was, he was too busy running his hands up and down Keith’s body to notice. 

 

“Next time, you gotta let me undress you, babe, it’s one of my favorite parts of this whole sex thing.” Lance batted his lashes at Keith, hoping that his reference to a  _ next time _ wouldn’t be soundly rejected.

 

He was in luck. Keith simply smirked ferally and purred, “Well, for now,  _ I _ get to undress  _ you.” _ And then, like the liar he apparently was, he started kissing down Lance’s chest instead of you know, actually taking Lance’s pants off.

 

Lance groaned. “Come on, Keith, you said you wanted to undre -” His breath hitched as Keith scraped one of his nipples with a fang and the other with his nails. “Okay, yeah, that’s good too.”

 

Keith chuckled darkly, continuing to make sure to kiss, lick, and suck on every inch of Lance’s torso. Lance gasped and moaned with every move, feeling his dick get harder by the second. Hell, at this rate, he’d probably come before Keith even made it to his belly button.

 

Somehow, he held on to his control, though it took a mighty blow once Keith got to the waistline of his jeans. The cheeky vampire didn’t bother with going any further down for a few minutes, instead devoting his mouth to sucking a nice line of hickeys along his waist. Lance had the feeling he’d end up looking like an octopus had circled his midriff with a tentacle and really let the suction cups get to work.

 

He really didn’t mind, except for how he was sure he was going to combust at any moment. 

 

As good as this was, Lance was desperate to move things along. He tried to sit up, but Keith nipped that plan in the bud by taking a hold of his dick through his jeans, and that was it, Lance was down again with a groan that somehow managed to be embarrassingly squeaky. He had the vague thought that he might need Life Alert.

 

At the very least though, his bid for freedom resulted in Keith hurrying things along. He unzipped Lance’s jeans unceremoniously, and Lance was ready to breath out a sigh of relief - but then, Keith just took gentle hold of his hips, and slowly and carefully mouthed at his bulge through his boxers. Lance was ready to tear his hair out. So he did what he did best - talk.

 

“Keith, Keith - please, just let me come. It wouldn’t take much, and I could go again, just please - you’d just have to lick - though I definitely want your lips around me at some point. You’d probably look so good, I know you would.” He sighed and reached out to pet Keith’s hair. “My pretty, pretty vampire, trying so hard to be careful with his teeth while I lose control under him.”

 

“I know I won’t be able to leave marks on you that easily, but I know  _ you _ could mark  _ me. _ You have no idea how badly I want that - not just those hickeys you spent so much time on, but bruises from your fingers all over my body. It would be so,  _ sooo _ easy for you, too. Just hold me a little tighter - yeah, just like that.” He inhaled shakily as Keith put more force behind his grip on his hips. “Just like that.”

 

“I want you to fuck me, too. Like, actually penetrate -”

 

Keith broke out into helpless giggles.  _ “Not _ a good enough reason to use the word ‘penetrate.’”

 

Lance grinned. “Ok, first of all, it’s doing really good things to my boner that you just memed me.”

 

“Oh my  _ God.” _

 

“Second of all, if there ever was a good time to use that word, it’s right now.”

 

Keith snorted. “You’re a real smooth talker, aren’t you, Casanova?”

 

Lance let a bit of smugness creep into his tone. “Well, considering you’re still like, nuzzling into my crotch, I’d say I probably am.”

 

At that, Keith gave said crotch a slow, lewd lick, then blinked innocently at Lance.

 

Lance laughed breathlessly. “You’re a minx, is what you are.”

 

Keith bit his bulge gently in retaliation.

 

“Definitely a minx. And do you know what I’d do to a minx like you?” He didn’t give Keith a chance to respond. “I have a feeling you like a good fight - verbal, physical - anything that gets your metaphorical blood going.” He leveled a smirk at Keith, who only rolled his eyes and continued his mouth’s lazy exploration of Lance’s clothed dick.

 

“So I’m going to get you to submit. I’ll be as rough as you want - no holds barred. Get you bruised up and sweating and needing to be filled, and when I do finally take you, I’ll make sure you can’t even think properly. What good is supernatural strength if you can’t even spare a thought to use it?” Lance smiled as he felt a shuddery exhale go through his damp boxers. Yeah, this talking thing was definitely the right course of action.

 

“But it won’t be just that, sweetheart,  _ cariño. _ I’ll be soft with you too - be delicate for you, make  _ you _ feel as delicate as I know you’re not.”

 

It seemed that was the last straw for Keith, because he practically  _ keened _ before vehemently yanking Lance’s jeans off. The boxers he simply tore away - literally. Lance couldn’t find it in himself to care. He had better ones anyway; these were always a little too plain for his taste.

 

Even if he had cared, any protest would have died the second Keith started running his fingers up and down Lance’s inner thighs. He shuddered in anticipation.

 

“Did you know that this is where your femoral arteries are?” Keith asked, the very picture of nonchalance, save for the wicked grin on his face. “They’re very important arteries, probably as important as the veins in your neck.”

 

Lance struggled to respond, even as his breath caught and his arousal grew. His tiny - miniscule,  _ really _ \- fear/danger kink had never served him better than it had now. In the end, all he managed to do was stutter out a soft, “O-oh?”

 

Keith’s smile softened into something more indulgent but no less devilishly seductive. “But don’t you worry.” He bared his fangs deliberately, and Lance whined so high that it became soundless midway through. “I won’t hurt you,” Keith continued mock reassuringly. With that, he gently sunk his teeth into Lance’s right inner thigh.

 

Lance’s entire body locked up. Well, not completely, but enough for Keith to feel it and smirk into his thigh. The hand that had been petting Keith’s hair minutes ago now held on tightly, and Keith moaned and pressed further into the tender skin.

 

Lance felt that moan thrum through his skin, his muscles, his entire body, and he groaned weakly. The feeling was honestly hotter than getting a blowjob (though Lance would never say no to one, and was definitely not above begging for one.)

 

He felt Keith begin to drink in his blood. It was a curious sensation, in that it kind of tickled but was utterly sensual at the same time. It would have probably hurt if Keith had been sucking out his blood with more force, but he just gently suckled at the bite, as if he was simply leaving a mark to be remembered by. The thought that in a way, Keith was leaving a much longer-lasting - if not permanent - mark than a simple bruise had Lance attempting to buck his hips up for friction that would never come. At this point, his dick was more than rock hard; it was stiff to the point of pain and leaking precome like some sort of sex geyser. Old Faithful indeed.

 

Keith laid a gentle hand on his stomach and started rubbing soothingly. The sensation had Lance using his tight grip on Keith’s hair to encourage him to drink more, more, and as Keith complied, Lance felt his body start to tremble faintly. If he could find the strength to moan, or even gasp, he would have. As it was, he just exhaled shakily, blissed out beyond belief.

 

Finally, Keith was done. He pulled his fangs out and Lance could hear him smacking his lips in what was definitely satisfaction. He licked the bite he had left and then pressed a tender kiss to it. At the same time, the hand that had been rubbing Lance’s belly came down and accidentally brushed against Lance’s dick - and that was it. Lance came almost violently, back arching and voice loud.

 

He came down from the high slowly, catching his breath. He blinked away the tears in his eyes, instead basking in the euphoria of an orgasm well earned while he could. Still, he couldn’t help but feel vaguely embarrassed. He really just came like that, didn’t he? A glance downwards told him that Keith had his head pillowed on his thigh and was watching him with a soft look in his eyes. He flushed, stammering out what should have been apology but came out more like, “Uh, so...that...happened - I - usually I don’t - Just want to say that - no premature ejaculation!”

 

Keith laughed. Lance would have felt insulted if it was mean in any way, but it was bright and - dare he say it - fond. Instead, he quirked an eyebrow at Keith, who lifted himself up until he was eye level with Lance. A chaste kiss was placed on his mouth, and Keith murmured, “It was actually hot as fuck,” against his lips.

 

Well, if that was the way Keith saw it…

 

Lance gathered all the strength left in his tired body and flipped Keith on his back, landing on top of him heavily. Keith let out a surprised, “Oof!” 

 

Lance took a moment to appreciate both the adorable sound and the fact that he had managed to surprise a vampire. Then he lifted his head and pinned Keith with a cocky stare and a devilish grin. 

 

“Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cannot believe I have actually written this with my own brain and my own two hands kshdkf


End file.
